


Sunset to Sunrise

by LScore



Series: SanNami Week 2021 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LScore/pseuds/LScore
Summary: [Sanami Week 2021 - Sunset/Sunrise, Continuation of I'll Do It] Nami's hurt when Sanji avoids her for a few weeks after she surprises him with a kiss. So when he turns up on her doorstep one day, she's ready to agree to anything to go back to the way they were. What he asks for surprises her though - Just one kiss?
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, slight Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Series: SanNami Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sunset to Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450440) by [LScore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LScore/pseuds/LScore). 



Nami’s body woke up before her brain did.

The smoothness of the cotton sheets against her skin, the weight of the blanket on her body, and the first rays of the sunrise stroking a warm path down her bare chest - all these sensations made her feel like a lazy cat. They also made her want to go back to sleep. 

So she turned over to cuddle back into her warm nest.

And nearly whimpered out loud.

Her back squeaked in protest, her hips twanged their discomfort, and all her joints simultaneously sung a chorus of pain. She wanted to cry out, but when she opened her mouth, her vocal cords felt like dry reeds shoved down her throat.

_Why does everything hurt so much?!_

Despite her aches and twinges, Nami opened her bleary eyes and slowly propped herself up on one elbow. Then she realized a few other important things.

Number one: she was naked. Her usual sleep shirt was unceremoniously dumped on the floor in a disorganized pile.

Number two: her blanket was abnormally heavy because it wasn’t her blanket, it was an arm.

Number three, and most importantly: _she wasn’t alone in her bed._

She recognized the touseled blond hair, leanly muscled physique, and the curly eyebrow immediately. Even with her eyes closed, she would’ve recognized the scent - hand-rolled tobacco, spices, and a masculine undertone that was unique to him.

_Sanji._

He looked like pure temptation, facing her so defenselessly in his sleep. Nami wanted to rest in his arms. She wanted to reach out and stroke her fingers down his brow. She wanted to cuddle closer to his chest and let him be her bulwark against the world, and -

Then Sanji snorted like a pig. And Nami’s muscles twinged in protest as she involuntarily moved her hand towards him.

Her weird trance broke, and the memories from last night flooded back in.

Every. Last. Dirty. Sweaty. Moment.

_This damn guy!_

Instead of gently caressing his face, she viciously pinched his cheek.

Sanji was ready to destroy the impudent owner of the hand that had so unceremoniously jerked him from his sweet dreams of cuddling Nami, when he shot out of bed and realized _Nami_ was the evil pincher.

HIs anger melted in an instant when he saw the fury in her eyes. And the rosy blush that was staining her cheeks. And her sleep-touseled appearance. And her lack of clothing.

_Wait, lack of clothing?!_

“Sanji-kun! My eyes are up here!” Nami barked at him. Sanji’s eyes snapped back up to her flushed angry face.

“Wh-wha? Nami-san?” Sanji spluttered like an idiot. He had a feeling he’d missed something important, but he couldn’t help it. She looked beautiful sitting on her bed, bathed in the morning sunshine, but her scowl was a bit ominous.

Her glare deepened, “What happened to ‘Just one kiss’?!”

“Oh for the love of -,” Nami muttered angrily when her doorbell rang _again_. It was Friday night, and she wanted to be able to _relax_ , dammit. Work had been busy, and it hadn’t been made easier since she’d been preoccupied with a certain blond idiot who shall not be named because he ran like a scared rabbit after she kissed him!

A couple of weeks later, he still couldn’t look her in the face. It got to the point that she just didn’t want to go to the bar anymore, especially not with Robin and Zoro finally together, together. They were so cute they made her jealous.

So Nami had refused all offers and invitations with the excuse that she wasn’t feeling well, and settled down with her wine, snacks, and blankets to binge a ginormous catalogue of sappy movies until she passed out this weekend. It was a good plan.

Except someone kept _ringing her doorbell!_

With a huff, Nami extracted herself from her warm couch nest to send the interloper away. But when she peeked through the peephole, she saw the person on the other side of the door looked agitated, and he was carrying a plastic bag in his hand.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

“What the hell are you doing here?” Nami asked as she opened the door. She glared at Sanji, the aforementioned blond idiot who shall not be named.

“Y-You-” Sanji was surprised by the abrupt confrontation.

"Yes, me," Nami scowled at him. She folded her arms, not saying anything else. Instead, she looked like she was waiting for him to explain himself.

Sanji still stared at her stupidly.

Annoyed, she glared back. "If you don't have anything to say, go away," she said as she started to close the door in his face, "Don't stand on my doorstep like an idiot."

Sanji panicked and reached out to stop her by jamming the hand with the grocery bag in it through her door. Surprised, Nami only narrowly avoided slamming the door on it, and her second of hesitation allowed him to hold the door open.

"Robin told me you were sick," Sanji explained. He opened the bag and started offering the contents to her. "I brought some cough medication, lozenges, and some painkillers. Oh, and your favourite bag of mandarin oranges."

A little touched, she took the bag. "Thanks. Why are you here, though? What about the bar?"

"The others are handling it, and Robin and Zorro are there to keep an eye on things. Robin sent me over when…" _When I nearly slice my hand open when she told me you weren't feeling well._

Disappointment welled in her, bitter and sour. _So he's only here because Robin-chan asked him to come._ "Well, you can tell Robin thanks for the thought. I'm not sick, I'm just fine and dandy, thanks, I just don’t feel like being social. If that's it, you can go away now."

This time, as she went to slam the door and Sanji went to stop her again, she was determined to send him away, even if she had to sacrifice his fingers. She wanted to nurse her bruised pride in private, dammit. However, Sanji's deceptive was deceptive, though, so he managed to hold the door open by a sliver and peer at her anxiously. "What's really wrong, Nami-san?"

Nami's patience finally ran out. ”Don't pretend you care! You haven't even been able to look at my face the past three weeks. It was just a kiss, okay? No need to make a big deal out of it." embarrassed, she looked away.

She didn’t look up again until Sanji spoke, low and dangerous, "Oh, just a kiss, was it?"

Startled, she looked up and was surprised by the burning anger that simmered in his eyes. “Y-Yeah, wasn’t it?”

Sanji wanted to rip his hair out. That damn kiss had been tormenting him for three weeks, but this woman just brushed it off so nonchalantly. He’d overanalysed the whole situation to death - did she like him? Were they friends? Why’d she kiss him? - to the point where he hadn’t even had a full night sleep for the past three weeks. Every time he saw her face, he’d end up staring at those soft, pink lips, and a tingle would make him stiffen his back and… other parts. He’d end up turning away before she saw how bright red his face was.

 _No big deal, eh? Just a kiss? Fuck it._ At that moment, Sanji threw away weeks of tortuous thinking and elaborate analysis and acted on his most primal instincts.

“Then you won’t mind if we do it again, will you?”

“W-what?”

“It wasn’t a big deal, right? Because it didn’t mean anything?”

“W-wait, that’s not what I meant…,” Nami felt the situation spiral out of her control very quickly.

“What did you mean then? You were just toying with me? Or you just want to be fuck buddies?” Sanji growled.

Nami stared, stupified, at the large man standing in her entryway. His face should have looked dark and menacing with the setting sun behind his back, but his burning eyes were brighter than that sun. Nami couldn’t look away.

“Well?” Sanji challenged her again, “Scared?”

“Of what?!” She reflexively retorted.

“That you’re going to want to sleep with me after another kiss.”

“Keep dreaming!”

“I think you’re chicken. Prove it. Kiss me again.”

“Just one kiss?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll go back to normal afterwards? Friends?”

Sanji just stared at her. “If that’s what you want,” He finally said.

Nami wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but seeing the fiery look in his eyes, she couldn’t get the words out. Instead, she just opened the door wider to let him in.

Sanji didn’t give Nami or himself time to think about this crazy dare. He reached for her, like a drowning man for his first gasp of fresh air, cupped her face with his hands, and swooped down on those lips that had been tormenting him.

Nami was a bit startled as she felt the wall against her back and Sanji’s body pressing down on her. He nudged her face up, so Nami could only freeze as she suddenly felt his lips against hers.

They were… soft. _Nice, I guess. But not worth the awkwardness. I’d rather be friends. Does that mean -_

And then Sanji nudged his knee between her legs and shifted his mouth a little, and any rational thoughts were consumed in the inferno of desire between them.

His little shift gave him a slight opening between her lips, and he took ruthless advantage of it. He stole her breath away, from the way he plundered her mouth with his tongue to the way he gently nipped and then soothed her lower lip. She felt his fingers like a brand on her face, holding her captive to the lust devouring her sanity, and she felt the trail of fire his hands left behind as they began roaming down her body. 

Sanji feathered his hands down her neck, and ran them down her arms, raising goosebumps along her soft skin. She moaned into his mouth, inadvertently grinding her hips against his knee. That seemed to goad him into more frantic action, pressing her harder against the wall, as if he wished they could meld into one body.

A few seconds later or an eternity later, when Nami was about to run out of air, Sanji finally let her go, although not very far. He rested his forehead against hers, still so close that their breaths mingled in the millimetres in between.

Nami’s brain was, for once, totally and utterly blank. The silence stretched between them until she couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“.... So?”

“I think we have a problem.”

Nami’s heart fell. On reflex, she shoved hard against his chest, but Sanji was like a mountain. He didn’t budge. In fact, his arms tightened around her.

“Hey!”

“I’m afraid I really want to sleep with you now.”

Nami’s heart shot back up into the stratosphere, afloat with joy. The butterflies in her stomach made the next words hard to say. Nervously, she licked her dry lips, but nearly lost her breath again when she saw Sanji’s eyes laser in on her little actions. He looked like a tiger ready to pounce.

“N-No…” she managed to stutter out. When the light in his eyes dimmed and he started to let her go, Nami knew he’d misunderstood her. So she determinedly blurted out: “Take me here. Against the wall. I-I can’t wait.”

* * *

Nami squeaked in surprise as Sanji roughly grabbed her ass, hoisting her up so she was pinned like a butterfly with a hard rod rubbing directly against her core. She moaned as she felt his hands kneading her thighs, his fingers dancing closer and closer to her pussy.

“Fuck, you’re so wet I can feel you through your jeans,” He muttered against her neck, where he’d been laying hard kisses against her overheated skin.

“Ah?” Nami murmured incoherently, her eyes fluttering half-closed. Her head was thrown back against the wall, soaking in the new, terrifying sensations sweeping her away, but her hands were busy trying to get his shirt out of his pants.

“Can you reach into my back pocket?” Sanji murmured, his low voice vibrating against the hollow of her neck.

Puzzled, but pliant, Nami obeyed and pulled out a string of condoms. She raised her eyebrow at him. She didn’t protest when Sanji let her down for just long enough to strip her out of her pants and her panties, then fumbled as he took the condom with one hand as he undid his belt with the other.

“This is going to be fast, Nami-san. I’ll make it up to you later,” Sanji murmured, taking her ass in both hands again. _God this woman had an amazing butt._ He didn’t have time to dwell on it, though, as he fought tooth and nail with his instincts not to ram into her hard. He wanted to be patient and gentle, dammit.

“Who said I wanted you to be slow?” She demanded. Her voice was a soft caress against the sensitive outer shell of his ear, but he nearly lost it when he felt a small hand reach down and guide him between her legs.

 _I’m never going to let her go again_ , Sanji unconsciously swore to himself. _She’s mine._ He slammed his cock into her pussy.

Nami gasped at the sudden invasion. She felt so... _full._ She stretched, trying to get used to every steel hard inch in her tight little pussy. As she slowly acclimatized, she noticed that the veins in Sanji’s neck were bulging, like he was holding himself back.

“Scared?” She murmured against his neck, “I’m the virgin here. Why are you scared?”

Sanji shuddered. _God. She was a virgin?!_ But he couldn’t stop now.

“Tell me if it hurts too much,” He made himself say. He still couldn’t bear to hurt this precious girl.

She tried to say something, anything else, but before she could, Sanji had hoisted her up and she’d instinctively wrapped her long legs around his trim waist. Leaning her against the wall for more leverage, he began to furiously pound into her.

Nami lost herself. She drowned in the pleasure as she incoherently cried out against his neck, tangling her hands into his hair. Her fingernails scrabbled for purchase against his back as he sped up, fucking her like he wanted to leave a mark in her pussy. 

She wept, begged, pleaded with him not to stop, never to stop, to fuck her until her legs collapsed from under her. And he obliged. He was like a mad man, single-minded and relentless, determined to bury himself in her body.

The tingling started deep in her womb. The pleasure went from tingling sparks running down her spine to electric currents under her skin, collecting and intensifying until she exploded into a hoarse cry. She hung onto reality by a thread, holding him tight as he rammed into her harder and harder, until he stiffened with a low roar, and emptied himself into her.

His orgasm was so intense, Sanji nearly buckled at his knees. He hung onto her through sheer willpower and an unwillingness to ever hurt her. They clung to each other, still mostly dressed, as moments began to slip away.

“Which…” Sanji cleared his throat, “Which one is your bedroom?”

Bonelessly, Nami pointed to the second door in the hallway. With great difficulty, Sanji slowly walked them both the ten steps to his destination, trying desperately not to trip over his own half-shucked pants. Luckily, he made it safely and gently laid her down on her bed. He had to grit his teeth as he pulled out of her and she mewled in protest. If he hadn’t just cum so hard his eyes crossed, he probably would’ve gotten hard again. Instead, he stroked her legs.

“Where’s your bathroom?”

“First door.”

“Okay. Don’t move.”

Nami wasn’t sure if she could move even if someone paid her a million berries. Her legs seemed to be detached from her body, and she felt so sweaty and sticky that she might as well be glued to her sheets. _I’m glad I just washed them_. Her brain was still fried from her earlier orgasm.

 _So this is sex_. Nami closed her eyes, a bit relieved. This was probably worth being ignored for three weeks. Still, it would be nice to be friends again.

Just as she was about to wonder where Sanji wandered off to, she saw her bedroom door reopen. Startled, she realized that she was still half-naked, so she moved to grab the blanket she’d dropped earlier, but before she did, Sanji stopped her.

“H-Hey,” Nami protested, belatedly finding her shyness again.

“Stay still,” He murmured. She was about to tell him to back off until she felt a damp washcloth carefully stroking between her legs. 

“That feels good,” She groaned, her eyes fluttering closed. That’s why she didn’t see him throw the cloth aside and bury his face between her legs.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Her eyes shot wide open when she felt a gentle lick against her over-sensitive clit.

“I said I’d make it up to you, didn’t I?” Sanji looked up from between her legs. He was wearing that shit-eating grin that always made her want to punch him.

“Wh-what?” but it was too late. He’d already dived back in.

Unlike when they were fucking against the wall, Sanji took his sweet time with her. Before she knew it, her head lolled to the side, her eyes had rolled back, and her hands were clutching at his blond hair. Sanji didn’t seem to mind, though. He traced around all her sensitive bits, until she pushed at his hair to get him to just touch it, then he licked and sucked until she could no longer hold back her cries.

“You taste exquisite, Nami-san,” Sanji murmured, wholly focused on her pussy.

“Why do you have to talk?” Nami protested, embarrassed by the whole operation.

“Because you should know just how special you are to me,” He murmured. Before she could really register that, though, he started fucking her with his tongue. All rational thought fled.

She could only cry louder and louder, until another orgasm rampaged through, more intense than the last, and Nami nearly accidentally strangled Sanji between her thighs. 

Sanji was pretty sure he could’ve died happy at that moment.

After Nami slowly came down from her post orgasm high, she realized that Sanji had stripped her and then taken off his own clothes, and had cleaned up her pussy again. Now she was laying, boneless and energyless, in his arms as he played with her long hair.

“Are you okay?” He asked, “I didn’t realize I was your first.”

A whole slew of things rose up to her lips, but she was too tired to say anything out loud. “Mmm,” was all she could manage.

“You should take a quick nap. I don’t think you’ve been sleeping properly,” he murmured, dusting a gentle kiss over her brow.

She wanted to tell him that he wasn’t the boss of her and that it was only sunset. But when her eyes inadvertently closed because of his feather-light butterfly kiss, she’d already fallen asleep.

* * *

That night passed in a erotic blur.

When Nami opened her eyes for the first time, the fading rays of the sunset still lingered in the sky. Just as she wanted to turn around and check the time, she saw that Sanji was still awake. And watching her.

“What are you looking at?” She asked. It seemed stupid to still feel shy around him, but she did.

“A beautiful woman,” He responded simply.

“Oh.” She didn’t know what else to say. Neither did Sanji, it seemed, but he sure knew what to do next.

“Can I?” He asked in her ear. Her earlobe felt itchy from his warm breath.

“Can you wha- Ohhhh,” She couldn’t help but moan as she felt his hands firmly grasping her breasts, “That feels good.”

“I’m glad,” Sanji shifted her in his arms until she was lying flat on her back, her pert nipples like two cherries, begging to be sampled. His mouth latched onto one breast, while his hand slipped between her legs.

“Wai-” Nami couldn’t even get the word out before two of his fingers probed her wet pussy. His thumb unerringly found the sensitive bundle of nerves right above her opening, making her gasp. Her back arched, trying to press his fingers deeper into his body, until he sucked hard on her nipples at the same time and his fingers found a particularly sensitive spot and pushed hard.

She came, screaming and shaking and totally wrung out. By the time her head hit the pillow again, she was already fast asleep.

The second time she opened her eyes, she’d actually managed to get halfway out of bed before he caught her and tossed her back on the bed.

“I need to clean up my snacks!” She protested. She couldn’t even see him since she’d landed doggy style onto the bed.

“Any fire?” Sanji asked as he covered her body with his from behind.

“N-No,” Nami admitted, stuttering a bit as she felt him guide her hand between her legs, stroking his thick cock. _I can’t believe that fit in me_.

“Wrong. I’m on fire for you,” He gasped, tickling her ear. His other hand toyed with her clit.

“That’s so cheesy,” She couldn’t help but giggle.

“Everyone’s a critic,” Sanji muttered as he nipped that sensitive earlobe, “See how I punish you now. Close your legs.”

He tightly pushed her thighs closed and held them like that, sandwiched around his cock. Nami squirmed, feeling oddly empty as his knob accidentally rubbed against her sensitive nubbin. But he still didn’t go in!

Instead, he began rubbing himself between her silky thighs, taunting her little clit to no end. She moaned in protest, wanting badly to grab him and make him fuck her hard, but before she could, he came all over her thighs.

She was a boneless mess after that tingly teasing. Which meant he went to the bathroom again and wiped her up again, which then lead to another round of tongue fucking, and then finger fucking. Nami could only incoherently babble her pleasure until she finally passed out.

The last time she remembered opening her eyes, she was just uncomfortable so tightly snuggled into another person’s. However, when she shifted just a little bit, Sanji had already spread her legs and cupped her pussy.

“I’m just getting comfortable,” She protested.

“So am I,” he gasped against her neck. He spread her pussy lips and buried his hard cock into her pussy. 

“Uhh,” She moaned as his hands were full of her breasts and started toying with the sensitive undersides. She squeaked as he sucked hard on her neck, the rough action causing jolts of pleasure to run through her. “Oh, that feels nice. Do it again.”

“Your wish is my command,” He murmured, pounding hard as every nerve in her body sang. Nami started losing track of her orgasms. The last thing she remembered as she finally fell asleep for good this time, was Sanji whispering quietly into her ear, “I love you.”

* * *

“Five! Five times!” Nami scowled at him, feeling every inch of her body protest as she tried to shake her fist at him.

“I’m pretty sure it was six. Maybe seven.” Sanji grinned at her.

“That’s not the point!” Nami nearly shrieked at him, but her voice cracked. Seeing this, Sanji got out of bed. Nami watched his leaving back - _Good thing I live alone because I don’t want anyone else staring at his butt -_ then heard her faucet turn on in the kitchen. Soon, a totally naked man came back to serve her with a cup of water and gently held it up to help her drink.

Finally sated, Nami continued, “What happened to just a kiss, huh? What happened to going back to friends?”

“You were the one who said that. Do you want to go back to being friends, after last night?”

“Last night doesn’t change anything.” She avoided looking at his muscled body. _God he was so hot. He’s a bartender. Why is he so ripped?_ Jealousy welled up in her heart at the thought of him working out to impress other girls.

“Look at me, Nami-san,” Sanji cupped her chin like he had the previous sunset, with both hands. HIs eyes were incredibly serious, looking at hers. “You’re special to me. You’re exquisite. I would do anything for you. I can’t bear to see you hurt. I’m pretty sure I told you all of that last night.”

She remembered the other thing he’d told her too. Her face instantly went up in flames.

“S-So…”

“After last night, I think you must not find me totally repulsive.”

“N-No…”

“So…,” Sanji waited, then sighed and bit the bullet, “Can we try… this? Not just the sex. Although the sex is great. But all of this. Like a relationship. Including the sex, if you want.”

Nami still couldn’t meet his eyes, but she was internally doing a bit of happy dance when he said “like a relationship.” “Not tonight…” Nami finally muttered, “I-I’m still sore.”

“But yes to more? More sex, more dates, an actual relationship?” Sanji raised an eyebrow, hardly daring to believe what he heard.

Her face flaming red, Nami nodded.

“Oh thank goodness,” Sanji sighed, flopping back into her bed. Nami watched him a bit giddily until he drew her back into his arms to get some more sleep.

“I only had five orgasms,” Nami muttered, nestled in his arms. Sanji was playing with her hair again.

“Mmm, I don’t think so. But if you’re so sure, let’s…”

“Oh no, that was not a challenge! Sanji! Ohhhh…”

**Author's Note:**

> *nosebleeds* I used my smut-o-meter for the year on this lmao. Hope it was worth it! I had this whole elaborate plan for the SanNami sequel to I'll Do It, involving Alabasta and Vivi, and Franky as Nami's bodyguard and Chopper as Nami's doctor, while Sanji gets roped in as a backup bodyguard somehow. Then SanNami week rolls around and I remember this smutty plot bun (Inspired by a scene from Ms. Congeniality by Shelley Laurenston) and, well, here we go lol - A PWP continuation. For those who haven't read I'll Do it, it's a Zorobin slice of life/romance fic, but the epilogue is SanNami and quite innocent and cute. I may still write that other long fic, but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments, reviews, kudos, favourites, follows and screaming orgasms always make my days. See you tomorrow for day 3!


End file.
